l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Kyruko
Kakita Kyruko, the Temptress, Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman was the kolat Master Silk. Demeanor Kyruko was born in 1121, niece to the Kakita Daimyo Kakita Kaiten. She displayed a potent mixture of charm, cunning, and swordsmanship. She was also skilled at performing the Tea Ceremony. Kyruko had a rapier wit, and her exquisite beauty left a trail of broken hearts. Rokugan, p. 143 Spoiled Kyruko became a spoiled samurai, and her brash demeanor led her to several brawls and duels, even illegal ones, at least three times. Kaiten was embarrassed of his niece, though he protected her from the repercussions of her outbursts. Toku Bokatu, who was well-known as a braggart, Bokatu (Soul of the Empire flavor) fought a duel against Kyruko in the days of War Against Shadow. It was not known who the winner was, but both survived the battle. Kolat Master Kyruko became the Kolat Master of the Silken Sect, whose purpose was to gather the information pertinent to the Kolat. Virtue, by Brian Yoon An enemy of the Kolat in her younger days, she was persuaded by Isawa Korekado, Master Cloud, to join when Korekado offered her magical powders that would preserve her youth. Cynical and vain, she accepted the offer becoming one of Master Cloud's strongest supporters among the Ten. Way of the Ninja, p. 47 Imperial Court Kyruko was in the Imperial Court when Toturi I retook the throne. During the Gift of the Naga incident, she declared that Miya Arugo should be killed for his mistake. Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme Four Winds Kyruko was at one point selected by Doji Tanitsu as a potential wife for Hantei Naseru. Tucked Away The Kakita family did not expect anything from Kyruko, and was nearly retired to serve Kakita Noritoshi at Kyuden Kakita, where her sharp tongue would cause no trouble. All Glory to the Righteous Emperor, by Rich Wulf She was later sent as governor of Kishou province and took residence at its capital, Aketsu. Masters of Court, p. 35 Secret Gozoku War The Kolat had become painfully aware of the Gozoku machinations and the way they had undermined Toturi III's rule - this, to the Kolat, was unacceptable, since they considered the continuing rule of the Toturi Dynasty as one of their major successes. Finally, the Kolat took action against their bitter enemies. Kyruko talked with Doji Yasuyo, who was engaged with the Shogun, and through innuendo and logic, alarmed her about her fiance Kaneka's ambitions, and then gave her information about Kaneka holding a very important Crane hostage. Yasuyo confronted Kaneka and his officers about Doji Takeji, and Kaneka not only admitted his membership in the Gozoku, but also gave Yasuyo all the information he had so far about the conspiracy. They then set in motion a chain of events that would eventually lead to the exposure and eventual death of the Gozoku leaders, Bayushi Atsuki, Doji Akiko, and Seppun Toshiaki. Toturi III's Last Will In 1169 Kyruko met Tsuruchi Etsui, a kolat member of the Coin Sect, at Ryoko Owari within the Temple Quarter. They searched inside the Toku's Shrine, the Fortune of Virtue, discovering that Toturi III had named Kaneka his heir. Kyruko revealed to Etsui that the Kolat planned to make changes to the last will of Toturi Naseru, but that Kaneka would still be revealed as the heir. Etsui was forced by Kyruko to become an agent of the Silk sect, to pass along information about the Coin Sect. Race for the Throne Another Kolat Master, Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, summoned Etsui. Kyruko told, for Etsui's surprise, that the Mantis Clan was already planning to present him as a candidate in the Race for the Throne. The Mantis thought they could control Etsui, so once they approached him, Etsui made sure that they continue to think that. At the same time the Kolat were trying to convince the people of Rokugan that any daimyo would not be able to sever ties with their original clan and that the conflict of interest would be too deep, favoring a non-Champion candidate. On Land and On Sea (The Race for the Throne Book), by Rusty Priske Death Kyruko was killed by Tsuruchi Etsui in 1170. The two were travelling to the Hidden Temple when she told Etsui that Master Cloud had informed her that the Temple was being attacked by the Scorpion Clan. Kyruko was not concerned, insistant that she could rebuild the Kolat, revelead to him she was planning on using his position as possible Emperor to her own advantage. Etsui quickly came to his decision and used the pair of knives he had obtained in the Tomb of the Seven Thunders to kill Kyruko. Sun and Moon, Part III, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Kakita Kyruko (Gold) Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Kolat Masters